Bullton
Bullton appeared in 1966 TV series called Ultraman. Bullton (ブルトン Buruton), also known as Bluton, is an amorphous, meteorite-based creature. The first one was defeated by Ultraman, and a second one appeared on Planet Boris, and was defeated by Telesdon. First arriving as two small meteor fragments, one red and one blue, the fragments possessed reality-altering capabilities and thus were studied further by the Science Patrol scientists for further examination of this new power. After some accidents took place involving its warping abilities with the scientists, the fragments were placed together and locked up avoid any further problems within the Science Patrol's HQ. A mistake that would only worsen the problem. Now together, the fragments combined and created the giant Bullton creature from within the HQ. Once free, Bullton used its warping powers to meddle with the Science Patrol's affairs, trapping everyone in the 4th dimension, with the exception of Fuji and Hoshino, whom were outside at the moment. Fuji called for backup into the form of Japan's Self Defense Force to battle the creature, but Bullton used its reality warping abilities to swap vehicles from their positions (tanks in the air and jets on the ground.) While the SDF couldn't do anything to harm Bullton, they did manage to lead Bullton away from the Science Patrol's HQ, allowing Hayata to transform into Ultraman to battle with the creature instead. However, once in combat Bullton used its warping capabilities to confuse and outsmart Ultraman from harming it, eventually trapping the hero underground. Ultraman however fought back and after resurfacing, created his own temporal-spatial rips and tears, which damaged Bullton's antennae, stunning the creature. With the opportunity, Ultraman fired two Specium Rays at the object, reducing it to a tiny and weaker rock, which was crushed shortly after by Ultraman. Bullton reappeared in episode 7 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Much like his original appearance, Bullton first appeared long ago on Planet Boris as two fragments which were found by human research scientists, who took them back to their lab at Belargo City for further study. The fragments soon combine and take its true form, and uses its time and space bending abilities to summon forth multiple giant monsters from across time and space. Resulting in mass destruction and deaths of many human colonists on the planet, turning it into a barren wasteland. Sometime afterwards, the ZAP SPACY arrives at this location and disturb Bullton from an underground resting place, who then summoned the monster Frogos in an attempt to rid the intruders. Frogros was quickly destroyed by Litra, forcing Bullton itself to appear and attack them itself. Rei then summons Gomora to battle Bullton, but Bullton retaliated by resurrecting the previously killed Red King, Telesdon, and Neronga to battle Gomora. Despite outnumbering Gomora, Bullton and his monster soldiers were destroyed, thanks to Telesdon's misfire. Bullton's Kaiju Card was used by Mulnau to send Gai Kurenai to where Sadeath was. It was also used on the SSP members and Ittetsu Shibukawa when they trespassed into her mansion-looking spaceship. Powers and Abilities * Growth: Bullton can grow to large sizes in an undeterminable amount of time. * Burrowing: Bullton can burrow through the ground at low speeds. * Dimensional Warping Beam Wave: From the multiple antennae tendrils that protrudes from one of its holes that make up its body, Bullton can extend antennae that can fire out an extremely weird beam from its antennas that create dimensional wave portals that can down aircrafts, create a force field around himself, manipulate objects, teleport, move, and bury objects at will and summon monsters dead or alive. This beam can have many different effects on objects such as transporting grounded items into the sky and vice-versa. It can also open up holes in the ground and swallow things up before closing. * Reality Warping: Being a creature from another dimension, Bullton can and is able to warp reality at any time to its benefit when something is around it. Its warps can cause strange changes, randomly moving people around, changing landscapes, and teleporting people. This can also be used by its Kaiju Card, shown in Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds!. * Monster Summon: Bullton is capable of summoning other monsters to aid and protect it. * Tough Hide: Bullton can survive Ultraman's Specium Ray once. However, the second time it was hit, it was destroyed. Weaknesses If Bullton's feelers get broken off, Bullton is at the mercy of whoever is fighting them, and is unable to use its reality warping abilities. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Animate Objects Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1966 Category:Ultraman Universe